


The Raylla County Fair!

by kitkatsandcreampuffs



Series: Oh Those Hot Summer Nights [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gets a bit steamy, Kissing, Neck Kissing, tally says hella bc shes from Sacramento fight me, we all need raylla love, why am i tagging that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatsandcreampuffs/pseuds/kitkatsandcreampuffs
Summary: the county fair is in town and the Bellwether unit + Scylla enjoy some much needed time off at the fair! Raelle and Scylla do get up to a little mischief in the end ;) Unit bonding and Raylla to soothe our hearts.Pushed the rest of this out after 1x07, thought we all needed some Raylla Fluff in our lives after that! Some of the logistics are strange about the fair games so suspend your disbelief for this cute fic.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Oh Those Hot Summer Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	The Raylla County Fair!

**Author's Note:**

> didnt beta this but i just wanted to get some happy stuff out there. I cut some fun bits of more unit bonding out to give way for some more raylla fluff. might post that in a separate fic! Comments + reviews appreciated as always, come chat with me @kitkats-creampuffs on Tumblr 
> 
> #renew MFS!!

It was the peak of summer. The air was thick and the sun pressed upon her shoulders. The county fair had come and Raelle definitely did not want to pass up showing Ms. High Atlantic a good ole country time. Unit bonding she thought. The trio had grown much closer since beltane and revealed in the newfound comradery.

The heat of the day was punctuated by frequent lemonade breaks and exhibit showcases in the building that lined the entryway. They saw carving awards, baking prizes, and a first-place Lego project that was just a handful of bricks in the resemblance of a palm tree and beach. Raelle definitely scoffed at that sorry excuse of a first-place while Tally commented on the minimalist aspects of its representation. The two went back and forth till Abigail pointed out that it was first place for the Under 10s categories. The trio burst into laughter and had to be escorted from the museum.

“Oh my GOD” Raelle laughed, stopping outside the door to the museum. “I can’t believe you called that a ‘minimalistic representation of the beach’” She clutched her sides and doubled over again howling with laughter.

Tally cackled from her position leaning on a pillar adjacent to her, “I can’t believe you shit on a 7-year-old’s art project!”

Abigail paced in front of the girls, her brow furrowed and Raelle knew something was going wrong very quickly. The signature Bellwether looks for ‘you guys are in for it’. Raelle and Tally gulped for a few calming breaths to quell their giggles and locked eyes. Was Abigail really that mad? Raelle straightened and continued to observe her pacing. The calm before the storm.

Abigail turned on her heel and marched up to the two. “And _I_ can’t believe you got us kicked out of the exhibit! There was stuff I wanted to see in there.”

She sighed heavily and threw a longing glance at the closed doors of the exhibit. 

This sent both girls into a renewed bout of hysterics. Tally looked a bit pink in the face and Raelle found herself hiccupping from laughing too long.

“Abigail, what did you want to observe, o captain” touted Tally, whipping her watering eyes.

Abigail pouted. “The knitting! and it’s Not funny guys!” she huffed. “Cut that shit out!” she glared at Raelle who was attempting to hide her snickering behind a hand, quite unsuccessfully.

Raelle forced half to swallow her laughter and looked Abigail directly in the eyes. She nodded solemnly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She was solemn. Then a tiny ‘hic’ escaped her. Coughing slightly she shifted to lean against the nearby pillar next to her teammate.

“Yes of-” Raelle hiccuped again. “Course.” Another glare. Raelle knew she was in trouble, that was the glare reserved for the “you fucked up” moments of their time together. She knew she needed a new plan. A distraction, that was the way to go. “Why don’t we go back to the games area? I bet we could find you something to win at” she offered. Hopefully, she would take the bait. 

Abigail smiled at the prospect and the girls started walking towards the carnival area. 

“You bet your ass I'm winning. Can't let you _nobodys_ show me up.”

Raelle sighed and glanced at Tally who shot her thumbs up out of Abigail's view. Crisis averted.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was filled with the shrill of a siren as the booth flashed colored led lights up and down the polls. Abigail had just won a stuffed toy for aiming a hose into a bullseye to pop a balloon. Her methods were a bit suspicious though. Raelle sat up, coughing slightly as dust entered her lungs. Dust? It wasn't this thick unless another horde of children had scampered through the rows of stalls. And she swore she was winning at one point, remembering the balloon filling quite rapidly almost ready to burst until a strong arm forced her away. She remained seated, shaking her head slightly to gain her equilibrium. 

Tally peered down from the seat next to her. Dark brown eyes scanned for any new scrapes or scratches. 

“You ok?” she chuckled, “That was quite a tumble”

“Never been better Tal,'' Raelle insisted, wagging a finger at the auburn-haired girl who smiled down at her. “This was all part of my master plan of course. The pair turned their attention to their fearless leader who grinned from ear to ear. 

“Gotcha! I. Am….Victorious! “Abigail crowed, snatching the tiny plush seal from the vender’s hands, “Onward to glory ladies.”

She held the seal above her head like a prized passion, a true warriors reward.

Tally rolled her eyes, “You totally cheated”, she sighed, mouthing a quick thank you to the vendor who chuckled and waved them off. He had other customers to ensnare. 

The taller girl had the audacity to look truly applied at the accusation. She drew herself higher, rolling her shoulders back and jutting her chin upwards. She clearly was impersonating the more proper version of herself. The version she presented to Anniacosta and her mother, all high and mighty, never overstepping her bounds. She looked as if she was about to give a rousing speech before a mission drop or before one of the more grueling physical evolutions. 

“Know this shitbirds,” Tally and Raelle chuckled, the insult was no longer a biting comment but instead a playful jest from a time before their new strides as a unit. “A Bellweather never cheats!” she continued, and took a sturdy salute to the sea of plushies hanging in the rafters, “ A Bell-“

“A Bellweather definitely pushes her opponents off the stool,” Raelle muttered, slowly rising off the floor and brushing dust from her pants.

Tally chuckled lightly and said “Well unit, what is our next conquest? Who will be our next victim?”

Raellechecked her watch again. 4 pm. Just a while more. She looked out at the rickety roller coasters and whirling fair rides flashing neon in the distance. . She smiled, this is what she missed. The smell of fried food, the vendors calling challenges to all that passed.

Raelle stumbled under the sudden weight as Abigail lazily slung her arms over their shoulders.

“Well,” she mused, tossing one hand behind the captain's back, “ I saw a ping pong game when we passed through the first time… we could win a fish!”

Tally’s face lit up. “A unit fish! OooH, I call name rights! I choose Gerit! ....wait isn't that game hella hard?” 

“Well, I bet I could win you a Gerit to take back with us, with my amazing hand-eye coordination..” Raelle wiggled her eyebrows which earned a barf noise from Abigail.

“One. eewwww. Two, Um hello? No, we are Not having another Gerit in the barracks.”

“Like you have a better idea?”

Abigail fell silent. Lost in deep thought, silently mouthing words until she found what she was looking for. “hmmmmmmmm…...Antonio” she said smugly, “ Perfect name, still Beltane themed after all.”

“Ewww not him”

Raelle let their bickering fade into the mutters of the crowd around them. The oppressive heat was starting to lessen and she checked her phone impatiently. Scylla was supposed to text her when she made it through the gate.

It had been a while since she had seen Scylla last. The long days training ended up doing a number on their time together and with Scylla committed to her necro training, there weren’t enough hours in the day. Luckily, the unit was given special time off for their excellence in the last few evolutions and with their cycle ending soon, it pays to be a winner.

A buzz from her pocket shook her from her musings, Scylla had just texted. She was here at last.

Raelle quickly sent a heart emoji and detangled herself from Abigail’s grasp. She gave a short little wave before striding off toward the main gate.

“Got to get Scylla!” she called over her shoulder, quickening her pace. “Meet you at the fish pong game” 

Raelle heard muttering under her breath but chose to ignore it. She was going to be the bigger person after all.

She began to weave through the crowds of people to the front gate. As she neared, the groups of people parted. Like divine intervention, the parting of the red sea, she saw Scylla.

There she was. As beautiful as the day they met. Scylla was dressed in a flowy white sundress, covered in tiny little flowers that rippled in the breeze. She gripped a floppy straw sun hat and scanned the crowd. Raelle’s breath caught halfway through her chest as Scylla spotted her in the crowd and blew her a kiss. Raelle stood frozen for a moment, then extending her arm and grabbing the “kiss” and placing her hand over her heart.

Scylla met her with a strong hug. She wrapped her arms around Raelles middle and tilted back to pick the blonde girl up and spin her slightly in the air. She set her down and leaned in for a sweet kiss. The brunette's hat bumped Raelles face first and she giggled and ducked under for her kiss. Warm lips met hers and Raelle melted into the familiar touch. She rested one hand on Scylla's cheek and let the other fall to her waist, gently pulling her closer. 

Raelle let the kiss linger, just a little longer than was deemed publicly acceptable. Pulling away she saw Scylla's eyes flutter open as if from a pleasant dream. She shot her a wink before stepping away. There was plenty of time for that later.

Taking her hand Raelle pressed a kiss to her knuckles and bowed low, sweeping her arms back behind her.

“Milady,” she said, looking up at Scylla, who giggled and pulled her hand away as Raelle stood upright again. 

“Why chivalry is alive and well after all,” she hummed and reached out to gently intertwine their fingers while giving the blonde girl a fleeting kiss on the cheek. 

Raelle took her hand and sent Scylla into a slow turn. 

“You look wonderful!”

Scylla smiled at the ground and brushed hair behind her ear.

“Isn't it lovely, I thought it was perfect for a day like today,” She gestured to the flowers on her dress. “Sunflowers, look!”

“Beautiful day and a beautiful girl, couldn't get any better.”

“Why thank you Raelle, and much as I love this, are you going to stand her and compliment me all day or are we going to go see your unit,” She shrugged.“Both totally fine by me,” 

“Well I guess we could go see them, but! I promise that we will get time alone together too. Unit time first though,” Raelle sighed. If she ditched out of unit time too early abigail would have a fit. And worse, Tally would feel bad. That was the real consequence. 

“I don't need Abigail on my ass any more than usual” 

“Well she better not be on your ass, that is my territory there..” Scylla noted and leaned behind Raelle to take a good long stare at her “territory”.

“Ha. Ha. Come on.” 

They begin to walk back towards the carnival. The sound of ringing bells and screams from rides grew louder. The Ferris wheel turned slowly on the horizon, it's height only matching by a single mechanical arm rotating round and round in the sun. Raelle reached for Scylla's hand but the brunette pulled away. She gave Scylla a little elbow to the shoulder and peered under the wide brim of the hat.

“No hands?”

“Raelle, I love you, but it's 85 degrees out. I am not holding your sweaty hand”

Raelle stopped short and let out an indgant grumble.

“Oh come on it's not _that_ bad.”

Scylla continued to walk past her, but she stopped a little bit ahead to beacon Raelle to her. 

“Still not going to. Are you coming or what? Maybe I'll replace you in the unit.”

Raelle rolled her eyes and jogged to catch up.

“My hands are not that sweaty come on Scyl..” she muttered, then rethought her claim, and decided to wipe her hands on her pants. “Look Scyl! See” 

She held up her palms to Scylla who pushed the brim of her hat up to get a better view.

“Hm,” a long pause. Raelle hoped this would do the trick. 

“Still no!”

Raelle sighed again and shoved her sweaty hands into her pockets. Maybe next time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began to slink its way back to the horizon, the heat of the day was replaced with the growing cool of the evening. The pair had finally managed to convince Tally and Abigail that a third trip down the log ride was just too much for them. After biding a swift goodbye, the two took the opportunity to wander around the various food carts.

“Hey check this out they got food served in a half a pineapple,” Scylla said, squinting to see the menu of the cart plastered to a board above their heads.

“Very cool but did you see the deep-fried butter back there,” Raelle pointed to a cart that they had passed earlier. “See right there next to the mini donuts place.”

Scylla turned around so fast Raelle couldn't help but laugh. 

“Scyl we do need real food though.”

“Fine. But I can't choose just one though! Look!” she gestured to the surrounding area. She was right, there were so many booths with tantalizing options. Barbecue being smoked on charcoal grills, corn dogs, hamburgers, rice bowls. It was overwhelming almost. 

Raelle hummed. 

“Why don't you get one of those and I’ll get some spaghetti and we can share!”

This idea seemed to please Scylla who marched right up to the counter and returned moments later with half of a pineapple, which was as tall as her head. It was hollowed out and stuffed with grilled chicken, pineapple chunks and rice. Maybe one meal was ok to share after all.

Before Raelle could even vocalize the idea, Scylla spoke for her.

“I am eating this all on my own so go get yours.” 

Raelle held up her hands in mock surrender.

“Fine fine… I'll meet you at the table.”

Raelle ordered hers and returned with a reasonably portioned plate of spaghetti. When she neared the table she noted that Scylla had eaten half of her meal already. 

“Woah save some for me!”

Scylla nodded mouth full. She delivered a satisfied thumbs up, so Raelle anticipated it was a good meal.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scylla did end up eating the whole thing. And even some of Raelle’s pasta. They settled their stomachs by watching the bands play the stage near the food area. 

The shadows began to grow long. The lights of the fair clicked on one ride after another, till the twilight began to fill with glowing neon.

The band switched again. Scylla jumped up the moment they began to play. 

“Oh my god, this is my favorite song! Let's dance!”

“Anything for you darling.”

“You flatter me so, come,” Scylla extends her hand and beams down at her. Raelle thinks her smiles are like honey, like summer nights, like sunbeams, like sunsets and fireflies in the dark. Everything is her.

They begin to dance. The floor casts its spell, there they were, enchanted. It’s fairy lights and it's all shaking shoulders and moving hips. Loose and free, her hair bounces at her shoulder as the beat shuffles underneath them. Raelle looks at her, hypnotized by the way she shifts and sings along to some tune Raelle doesn't know. She looks at her and there is nothing else in the world. No one else is here, only them. She's spinning and Raelle twirls her around and Scylla laughs, clear and bright.

She looks at Raelle, and Raelle feels like she is made of glass. Like lightning, like power and energy. She surges forward. For a kiss. To hold, to touch. 

She kisses her and the world stops. Scylla breathes out, a pent up breath that releases every piece of tension and she wraps her arms around Raelle’s shoulders, pulling her close. The electricity of the kiss shoots through them. They separate and breathe, forehead to forehead. 

“You are the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world.”

“Let's go somewhere else for the rest of this” 

They separate and dash off into the night. Kissing at every spare moment till they are away from the dance floor and the hum of the people. Then the crush of lips, pushing Scylla up against a wall of a nearby building, hidden from the prying eyes of the world

Scylla squeaks and gasps as Raelle kisses down her neck. Scylla brings her leg up to bring Raelle close and the blonde takes this as an invitation to glide a steady hand up the brunette's thigh, right under the billowy sundress, lightly rubbing circles on her inner thigh. Scylla gasps and breaks the kiss to allow Raelle to press her lips at her pulse, not a bite but not a kiss as well. A simple crush of teeth and pressure. 

Scylla pulls Raelle back up to her lips by tangling fingers in her hair. She brings them together again. Hungry for the sensation of their lips together. She runs her hands under the tank top Raelle has on in desperate need to feel the warmth from her body. The intoxicating feeling of touch. Scylla runs her hands up the blonde back and feels the taut planes of her shoulders. The smooth flexion of her back. Raelle notes how right this feels. How this is how it should be. Them, tangled up like this. Entwined with fluttering heartbeats and strong arms.

They come up for air briefly.

“I can't believe we're doing this,” Scylla huffs. They both stay frozen for a moment. Raelle feels the brunettes every breath on her face. The loss of contact is too much. Scylla reaches for Raelle again and pulls her back into the kiss. She kisses like she's possessed. Filled with fervent desire.

“What? Making out in public or missing that band you like?”

Raelle takes a moment to kiss Scylla's lips again. Then up to her earlobe, grazing it gently with her teeth. Scylla wines, slapping her hand over her mouth. She was even surprised she made that noise

She laughs. Breathless again. It's the most beautiful sound Raelle has ever heard. She giggles in Raelle’s ear.

“Both!”

Raelle stops and pulls back abruptly

“We could stop?”

Scylla brushes her face with her fingertips. 

“No no that's not what I mean, it's just funny,” Raelle pulls back farther and Scylla frowns. 

“Just kiss me.”

Now that's an order Raelle will happily follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to make this part of a series about summertime or seasons with our favorite duo!


End file.
